


Der Junge, der alles verlor...

by Valeska



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Never Left, Loss of Control, Magic Revealed, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 02, Vampires, Witches
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeska/pseuds/Valeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Von Worten, Energie und einem Gefühl von Vertrauen...<br/>Das Rudel ist in Gefahr, was hat Stiles also für eine Wahl? Er greift auf etwas in sich zurück, von dem er erst seit kurzem (ein paar Stunden, um genau zu sein) weiß: Magie. Die Macht, Worte durch Energie zum Leben zu erwecken und ihnen Bedeutung zu verleihen.<br/>Leider läuft das alles ganz und gar nicht nach Plan, er setzt etwas in Gang, das sich nicht mehr aufhalten lässt, und muss sich mit den Nebenwirkungen seiner neu entdeckten Fähigkeiten rumschlagen...<br/>Na toll...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lass mich helfen

Das gesamte Rudel hatte sich in Deatons Klinik versammelt, nachdem Derek mit einem Knurren kapituliert und seiner Ratlosigkeit den Sieg zugestanden hatte. Selbst Peter hatte nicht mehr wirklich weiter gewusst, obwohl er das natürlich nie zugeben würde, und so hatten sie sich an die letzte ihnen bekannte Informationsquelle gewandt: Deaton. Was genau der Tierarzt war und was er für Fähigkeiten hatte, wusste keiner von ihnen so genau, aber sein Wissen schien unbegrenzt und das brauchten sie gerade dringend.  
"Eine Hexe?", fragte der Tierarzt, der mit verschränkten Armen dem Rudel gegenüber an einem Metalltisch lehnte. Er hatte nie eindeutig gesagt, ob er nun zu dem Rudel stand oder ihnen nur half, weil er etwas plante, er war noch immer, auch nach all der Zeit, ein unbekannter Faktor. Doch soweit hatte er noch nichts getan, um dem Rudel zu schaden, also galt er für's erste als Verbündeter.  
"Ja. Wir sind das Bestiarium durchgegangen und Hexen scheinen das Einzige zu sein, auf das die ziemlich abgedrehten Verhaltensmuster dieser Frau passen, die vor einem Monat aufgetaucht ist. Ganz schön verrücktes Zeug, Rituale, die von den Mondphasen und Naturereignissen abhängen, und dann wäre da noch der Fakt, dass der Wald einfach mal verstummt, wann immer sie ihn betritt...Also zumindest sagen die Werwölfe das, ich kann das ja nicht wirklich beurteilen, bin ja nur ein Mensch und so...", erklärte Stiles.  
Nach dem ganzen Drama mit Jackson alias dem Kanima, Matt und Gerard war endlich ein wenig Ruhe in die Stadt eingekehrt. Derek hatte sich vollkommen darauf konzentrieren können, sein Rudel richtig zu formen, es zu trainieren, die Werwölfe stark zu machen. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Boyd und Erica sich von den Folgen von Gerards...ja, Folter erholt hatten, doch schlussendlich hatten sie sich wieder dem Rudel angeschlossen, das zwischenzeitlich nur aus Derek, Isaac und Peter bestanden hatte. Scott hatte sich noch immer geweigert, dem Rudel wirklich beizutreten und sich Derek unterzuordnen, hatte sich nach der Trennung von Allison zurückgezogen und war zum Musterschüler geworden, hatte sich mit Hausaufgaben und Arbeiten abgelenkt. Nicht mal Stiles hatte ihn aus dieser seltsamen Art von Trauer ziehen können.  
Und dann war da natürlich noch die Sache mit Peter. Derek traute ihm nicht, niemand traute ihm. Er war in allen Augen noch immer der psychopathische Ex-Alpha, der stets nach Macht strebte und dabei vor nichts zurückschreckte. Zwar hatte er noch nichts in diese Richtung unternommen und ihnen mit Jackson und Gerard sogar geholfen, aber niemand traute diesem Frieden. Wahrscheinlicher war es, dass der Werwolf erst einmal wieder Kraft tanken und Pläne schmieden musste, um ihnen dann in den Rücken fallen zu können. Also hatten alle Abstand von ihm gehalten und ihn nur toleriert, weil er sich Derek im Rudel untergeordnet hatte.  
Lydia war davon weniger begeistert gewesen. Nachdem Peter sie benutzt hatte, um wieder ins Leben zurückzukehren, war sie zunächst verängstigt gewesen, hatte sich von ihm ferngehalten. Als die Sache mit Jackson vorüber und der ein normaler Werwolf geworden war, war jedoch die Wut gekommen. Niemand war sich sicher, WAS genau sie war, warum Peters Biss sie nicht verwandelt sondern etwas anderes, nicht weniger magisches, ausgelöst hatte, obwohl Leute wie Deaton da sicherlich eine Idee hatten und Peter es bestimmt wusste (nicht, dass er es ihnen verraten würde). Da sie also, wie Deaton, ein unbekannter Faktor war, waren alle vorsichtig, was sie anging. Bis jetzt hatte sie nichts unternommen, doch jeder, selbst die Menschen im Rudel, konnte ihre Wut und ihren unterschwelligen Hass auf Peter spüren. Wahrscheinlich war sie sich nicht mal bewusst, wie ähnlich ihr Verhalten Peters war...  
Dennoch hatte auch sie sich dem Rudel angeschlossen, nachdem Jackson Derek (sehr widerstrebend) um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie er seinen Wolf in sich kontrollieren sollte, mit seiner neu gewonnenen Kraft umgehen sollte, und obwohl er nach dem ganzen Drama am liebsten aus Beacon Hills verschwunden wäre, wusste er, dass das Risiko zu groß war. Also hatte er seinen Stolz runtergeschluckt und war zu Derek gegangen, der ihn bereitwillig in sein Rudel aufgenommen hatte. Lydia war einfach eines Tages mit Jackson zusammen aufgetaucht, hatte Peter einen Blick zugeworfen, der ihn am liebsten geköpft hätte, und hatte verkündet, dass das Rudel unbedingt jemanden brauchte, der nicht drohte zu einem Monster mit Krallen und Fangzähnen zu werden und ein wenig Intelligenz in die Runde brachte. Derek hatte sie daraufhin eine Weile nachdenklich gemustert, während sie seinen Blick selbstbewusst und ein wenig trotzig erwidert hatte, und sie dann mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln ins Haus gebeten und ins Rudel aufgenommen.  
Und ja, mit Haus war sein Haus gemeint, das 'Hale-Haus', das seit Jahren nur noch eine abgefackelte Ruine gewesen war, von dem Rudel aber Stück für Stück wieder aufgebaut wurde. Bis jetzt hatten sie drei Räume renoviert und wieder bewohnbar und nutzbar gemacht: das große, geräumige Wohnzimmer, die Küche gleich gegenüber und das Badezimmer in der unteren Etage. Zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche befand sich noch immer ein scheinbar verwahrloster Flur mit morschem Holz und feuchten Wänden, nicht zu vergessen einer so gut wie nicht-existenten Decke, aber die Werwölfe arbeiteten daran.  
Das 'Hale-Haus' war zu einem „Stützpunkt" geworden, einem Versammlungsort, einem Ort, an dem das Rudel ein Zuhause hatte und obwohl Derek es nicht zeigen wollte, genoss er jede Sekunde, die er mit seinem neu geformten Rudel verbringen konnte.  
Und nach einigen Vorfällen stieß auch Stiles zum Rudel dazu und zerrte Scott unweigerlich mit sich. Isaac war nach einem Kontrolllauf an der südlichen Grenze des Hale-Territoriums praktisch vor Dereks Füßen zusammengebrochen, bewusstlos und eindeutig vergiftet, und es war Stiles gewesen, der herausgefunden hatte, was passiert war. Nachdem Isaac nicht in der Schule aufgetaucht war und Erica, Boyd, Jackson und Lydia tagelang von einer dunklen, beinahe finsteren Aura umgeben waren, hatte er die erdbeerblonde Schönheit, die er noch immer verehrte, gefragt, was passiert war. Als sie ihn nicht mit einer schnippischen Bemerkung abgewiesen hatte, wusste er, dass etwas gewaltig falsch gelaufen war.   
Und so hatte er sich am Nachmittag in dem renovierten Wohnzimmer des Hale-Hauses wiedergefunden, wo Isaac blass und leblos gelegen hatte, mit Derek an seiner Seite, der versuchte, dem Werwolf so viel Schmerz wie möglich zu nehmen, dessen Arm von schwarzen Äderchen übersät und dessen Gesicht zu einer versteinerten Maske verzerrt war.   
Es war Stiles gewesen, der die Rute abgelaufen war, die Isaac genommen hatte, es war Stiles, der die überaus schöne und überaus giftige Blume an einem Baum gefunden hatte, der außerhalb der Grenzen des Territoriums wuchs und deshalb von Derek nicht gefunden worden war. Danach war es Stiles gewesen, der die Blume zu Deaton gebracht hatte, der ohne konkreten Ansatz nichts für Isaac hatte tun können, weil der das Gift eingeatmet hatte, und es waren Stiles und Deaton gewesen, die ein Gegengift für Isaac fanden und den jungen Werwolf heilten. Nachdem sowohl Derek (durch beeindruckend wenige Worte und erstaunlich viel Geknurre) als auch Stiles (durch einen beeindruckend langen Vortrag und erstaunlich vielen, umherfliegenden Handgesten) ihm klar gemacht hatten, dass er nie wieder an unbekannten Blümchen schnüffeln sollte (und zwar beide gleichzeitig, der arme Isaac war danach ziemlich traumatisiert gewesen), hatte Stiles sich zu jedem Rudeltreffen eingeladen gefunden. Einer von Dereks Betas (ausgenommen Peter, versteht sich) fing ihn nach der Schule ab und sie fuhren zusammen zum Hale-Haus, wo dann erzählt und trainiert wurde.  
Als Stiles schließlich nicht mehr von den Betas mitgenommen werden musste, sondern, wie jeder von ihnen, SMS' von Derek erhielt, die ihn von den Treffen in Kenntnis setzen, begann er damit, Scott zu bearbeiten. Stück für Stück konnte er ihn aus seinem seltsamen Trauerzustand herausreißen und davon überzeugen, sich dem Rudel anzuschließen. Nachdem der einsame Werwolf schließlich mental soweit war, sich aber weigerte, mit Stiles zum Treffen zu gehen, hatten Isaac und Jackson ihn kurzerhand gepackt und mitgeschleift (unter großem Gelächter von Stiles' Seite). Und als dann der Anstarrwettbewerb zwischen Scott und Derek vorbei war und Derek eindeutig als Sieger hervorging, fügte Scott sich seinem Schicksal und gab nach.   
Die erste Zeit war er nicht glücklich über seine neue Zugehörigkeit, doch an dem Tag, an dem klar wurde, dass keiner der Betas (erneut: ausgenommen Peter) an ihn herankommen konnte, was seine übernatürliche Stärke, Schnelligkeit und Reaktionen anging, und er sich, wenn auch eher unbewusst, seinen Platz als Dereks Stellvertreter erkämpfte, schien sein Widerstreben sich zu legen.   
Das Rudel festigte sich mit jedem Tag, festigte die Strukturen, die sich gebildet hatten, mit Derek als Alpha, Scott als seine rechte Hand und, überraschenderweise, Stiles als seine linke Hand. Als Stiles Deaton irritiert gefragt hatte, warum Derek ihn gewählt hatte, wo er doch nur ein schwacher Mensch war, hatte Deaton erklärt, dass 'Stärke' nicht immer nur körperliche Stärke und Überlegenheit bedeutete, sondern auch mentale.   
Scott war Dereks Stellvertreter, würde seinen Platz einnehmen, sollte ihm irgendetwas passieren und Scott würde ein großartiger Alpha sein, der immer für sein Rudel einstehen, es vor allen Gefahren schützen würde. Und er würde stets den weniger gewaltvollen Weg nehmen, würde zuerst retten, statt zu töten, reden, statt anzugreifen, eine Eigenschaft, mit der er sich im wesentlichen von Derek unterschied.  
Doch nach Scott würde Stiles die rechte Hand des Alphas werden, ihm den Rücken freihalten, ihn vor möglichen Angriffen schützen, die er selbst nicht sah. Die rechte Hand des Alphas tat das für den Alpha, was er selbst nicht tun konnte, war das, was er selbst nicht war, ergänzte ihn, sodass all seine Schwächen ausgemerzt waren. Und wie Scott das alles für Derek war, ihn ergänzte, an die Dinge dachte, die er nicht mit einbezog, die Kollateralschäden in Betracht zog, bei denen Derek dazu neigte, sie zu ignorieren oder als zu unwichtig abzutun, war Stiles das alles für Scott. Stiles betrachtete die Situation rational, während Scott emotional entschied, hielt Scotts naive Hoffnungen mit seiner soliden Logik in Schach, er fing ihn auf und stützte ihn, wo er zu stolpern und fallen drohte.   
Scott war Dereks rechte Hand und ergänzte ihn, wo er nachließ, während Stiles Dereks linke Hand war, die rechte Hand der rechten Hand, und Scott vervollständigte. Derek, Scott und Stiles.  
Derek hatte gesehen, warum Isaac nicht sein Stellvertreter sein konnte, obwohl er es war, den Derek zuerst gebissen hatte und zu dem er die stärkste Bindung hatte: Isaac war ohne Zweifel willensstark und nebenbei auch der schnellste Werwolf des Rudels (beinahe so schnell wie Derek selbst), doch Isaac war auch zu loyal. Er würde seinem Alpha schlussendlich immer zustimmen, während Scott immer Widerworte geben würde, nicht nachlassen würde, wenn er Dereks Entscheidungen als falsch empfand.  
Stiles konnte nicht anders als Derek für die Fähigkeit, das alles zu sehen, zu bewundern und er wusste einmal mehr, warum Derek, obwohl er noch so jung war, einen hervorragenden Alpha abgab.  
Als Trio waren Derek, Scott und Stiles unschlagbar in ihrer Planung, ihrer Logik und in ihrer Führung, sehr zum Leidwesen der übrigen Betas. Sie hatten sehr schnell herausgefunden, dass man den drei nicht widersprechen konnte und ein Befehl immer endgültig war.  
Inzwischen waren die drei ein ziemlich gutes Team, sie hatten die ruhige Zeit in Beacon Hills gut genutzt.  
Und dann war die Hexe aufgetaucht. Zuerst hatte das Rudel sie gar nicht registriert, keine seltsamen Gerüche oder fremde Macht wahrgenommen. Dann fingen die Rituale an. Meist Opferrituale, die tote Tiere und den Geruch von Blut und schwarzer Magie zurückließen. Als dann schließlich die ersten menschlichen Leichen im Wald auftauchte, ebenso übel zugerichtet wie die Tiere, holte das Rudel zum Gegenschlag aus. Die Werwölfe durchkämmten den Wald, während Lydia im Bestiarium nach einem Wesen suchte, auf das die Verhaltensmuster passten und Stiles möglichst unauffällig seinen Vater nach all den Leichen, tierischen und der menschlichen, ausfragte.  
Die Werwölfe kamen mit leeren Händen und nur einem vagen Geruch in der Nase zurück, Stiles war nur darin bestätigt worden, dass alle Leichen auf gleiche Weise getötet worden waren (bei den Menschen zuerst beide Handgelenke aufgeschnitten, dann die Kehlen, bei den Tieren nur die Kehlen) und Lydia hatte ein paar Theorien darüber, WAS der Mörder sein könnte. Schlussendlich war es Peter, der die dritte Theorie bestätigte, nach der es eine Hexe sein könnte. Einer bestimmten Art von Hexen haftete immer der Geruch der „anderen Seite“ an, da sie mit einem Fuß in der Welt der Toten standen, um aus ihr Geister und andere Kreaturen zu beschwören. Ihm selbst haftete dieser Geruch ebenfalls an, seit seiner beeindruckenden Rückkehr, und daher hatten die übrigen Werwölfe diesen Geruch für seinen gehalten. Doch er hatte ihn entdeckt.  
Und nun standen sie hier, in Deatons Klinik, da sie nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatten, wie sie eine Hexe dieser Art töten konnten, ob sie sie überhaupt töten konnten, wenn sie eh schon halb auf der anderen Seite war, denn dazu hatte der älteste Werwolf keine Informationen gehabt.  
„Wenn sie schon vor einem Monat aufgetaucht ist, warum kommt ihr erst jetzt zu mir?", fragte Deaton, nachdem er erst Stiles, dann Derek ein paar Sekunden gemustert hatte.  
„Wir haben erst heute herausgefunden, dass es eine Hexe sein muss. Um genau zu sein eine 'Mortuis Veritatem', nach ihren Ritualen zu urteilen.", antwortete Stiles, als niemand sonst es tat.   
Der Tierarzt nickte nachdenklich.  
„Eine Geisterbeschwörerin... Und ihr wollt wissen, wie ihr sie finden und besiegen könnt." Es war keine Frage, dennoch nickte Derek. Deaton schwieg erneut, bevor er seine Arme aus der Verschränkung löste, um den Metalltisch, an dem er lehnte, herum ging und zu dem hohen Schrank an der hinteren Wand des Zimmers. Dort angekommen, öffnete er die Doppeltür des Schranks und fuhr mit einem Finger über die Buchrücken dicht aneinandergereihter, alter Bücher, bevor er eins herauszog, den Schrank schloss und den dicken Wälzer auf den Metalltisch legte. (Natürlich stand die Antwort in einem Buch, man musste doch die Standart-Klischees erfüllen, oder?)  
Derek trat näher an den Tisch heran und der Rest des Rudels folgte ihm.  
„Eine Mortuis Veritatem lässt sich nur durch die Asche des 'Lignum Vitae' bannen.", informierte er sie, während er durch die vergilbten Seiten des Buches blätterte.  
„Holz des Lebens.", übersetzte Lydia leise.  
„Das Holz des Lebens ist ein weit verbreitetes Symbol in vielen Religion, zusammen mit dem Baum des Lebens, dem ersten Baum, der je existiert haben soll.", fuhr Deaton fort und blieb auf einer Seite stehen, auf der das Bild eines hohen Baumes abgebildet war, das aussah, als wäre es vor hunderten von Jahren gezeichnet worden. (War es bestimmt auch... Sehr klischeehaft...)  
„Esche. Die Weltenesche, der Baum der Wahrheit... Es macht Sinn, Eberesche bannt das Übernatürliche, warum Esche dann nicht das Tote...", meinte Stiles schulterzuckend, nachdem er begriff, was der Tierarzt ihnen auf seine rätselhafte Weise zu sagen versuchte. Deaton nickte und warf dem Rudel einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Mit der Asche einer Esche könnt ihr die Hexe bannen. Wie auch immer, um sie zu töten, reicht sie nicht aus.", sprach er weiter. Dann wandte er sich mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen an Stiles.  
„Sieht so aus, als wäre das deine Aufgabe, Stiles."


	2. Lass mich erforschen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich mal ein zweites Kapitel für alle Interessierten! Viel Spaß!

Der junge Mann sah den Druiden ungläubig an, während der Rest des Rudels ungläubig zu dem jungen Mann sah.  
„Stiles?", fragte Jackson irritiert.  
„Ja, Stiles."  
„Wieso? Wieso können wir sie nicht einfach zerfetzen?", fragte kurz danach Isaac.  
„Weil sie viel zu mächtig ist, um sich von physischen Angriffen berühren zu lassen. Sie kann mit einer einzigen Bewegung einen Ritualkreis schaffen, ihre Geister rufen und euch töten.", erklärte Deaton geduldig, hatte seine Augen jedoch immer noch auf Stiles fixiert.  
„...Ich?", presste der schließlich hervor und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf sich selbst.  
„Du.", bestätigte Deaton, die Ruhe in Person.  
„Ich? Wie soll ich denn bitte eine Hexe töten, die eine Horde von Geistern auf mich hetzen kann oder mir gleich die Kehle aufschlitzt?" Der Tierarzt musterte Stiles scharf, hielt seinen Blick fest, sodass der Mensch das Gefühl hatte, er würde sein Innerstes mustern.  
„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, Stiles, du bist ein Funke. Ein Funke ist pures Potential, das nach dem Willen des Trägers geformt und genutzt werden kann. Ein Funke ist übernatürliches Potential, das du auch als Magie bezeichnen könntest, und doch ist es so viel mehr als nur Magie. Ein Funke ist nicht beschränkt, hat keine Grenzen und kann sich in allen möglichen Formen manifestieren.", erläuterte er und sein Blick schien noch intensiver zu werden.  
Stiles klappte den Mund ein paar Mal auf und zu, bevor er in der Lage war zu sprechen.  
„D-das Einzige, was ich bisher mit diesem...Funken...gemacht habe, ist, einen Kreis aus Eberesche zu erschaffen, indem ich daran glaubte! Das...das ist doch nicht mit dem Töten einer Hexe zu vergleichen! Ich hab nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie ich diesen Funken benutzen kann...oder muss...was auch immer...", stieß er hervor und seine Hände flatterten hilflos vor ihm durch die Luft. Deaton lächelte und machte mit seinen Händen eine beruhigende Geste.  
„Du musst auch nicht jetzt sofort alle Grundlagen von Magie und Funken lernen. Das Einzige, das du wissen musst, ist, dass du selbst der Funke bist und dein Potential dazu nutzen kannst, Magie auszuüben. Und bei dem Anwenden von Magie dreht sich so gut wie alles um Energie und Kraft. Du brauchst übernatürliche oder bestimmte natürliche Energie, um mit ihr deinem Willen oder deinen Worten Leben einhauchen zu können."  
Stiles sah den Mann vor sich zweifelnd an. ER sollte eine Hexe töten? Mit Macht, die er angeblich hatte, weil er ein Funke war? Was auch immer ein Funke nun genau war? Wie sollte das bitte funktionieren?  
„Und woher soll ich diese...Energie nehmen?", fragte er vorsichtig. Deaton verließ seinen Platz hinter dem Tisch und trat neben Stiles, der am Rand der Gruppe stand und sich daraufhin zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Eine Möglichkeit wäre es, die Energie um dich herum zu nutzen, die die Natur ständig abgibt, aber das erfordert ein gewisses Maß an Übung und die Zeit dafür haben wir jetzt nicht. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, auf übernatürliche Energie zuzugreifen. Und sieh dich mal um, Stiles. Du bist von übernatürlichen Wesen umgeben, die alle jede Menge Energie besitzen! Besonders Gestaltwandler haben viel Energie, die frei und ungebunden durch ihren Körper fließt oder sich an einem bestimmten Punkt sammelt." Der Arzt breitete die Arme aus und deutete auf die Werwölfe hinter Stiles, die das Gespräch interessiert und ein wenig misstrauisch verfolgten.  
„Das heißt ich kann das Rudel einfach mal so anzapfen und ihre Energie nutzen?" Das schien irgendwie doch zu einfach. Und den Gedanken bestätigte Deaton nur Sekunden später.  
„Ganz so einfach ist es dann doch nicht. Da du vorhast, die Energie von lebenden Wesen zu nutzen, musst vorher feststellen, ob du mit ihrer Energie kompatibel bist. Es ist ein wenig wie bei einer Bluttransfusion: Die Blutgruppe muss stimmen."  
„Und wie stelle ich fest, ob die Energie einer Person mit mir...kompatibel ist?" Stiles fühlte sich gerade extrem unwohl, wie er sich immer fühlte, wenn er über etwas zu wenig wusste, um es zu verstehen.  
Deaton schien jedoch unbesorgt. Er streckte dem Menschen vor sich seine Hände entgegen.  
„Ich zeige es dir. Wenn du die Energie einer Person nutzen willst, muss diese Person dir freiwillig Zugang zu ihrer Energie gewähren. Versuche niemals, eine Person zu zwingen, nicht, wenn du nicht schon sehr erfahren bist, sonst wird dieser Versuch in einem Machtkampf enden, den du als Laie gegen ein übernatürliches Wesen höchstwahrscheinlich verlieren wirst." Oh, das waren ja tolle Aussichten. Im Rudel wurden schnelle, unsichere Blicke ausgetauscht.  
„Jetzt nimm meine Hände, ich leite dich und zeige dir, wie du vorgehen musst.", sagte Deaton schließlich. Stiles sah mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf die ihm dargebotenen Hände runter und schluckte hart, bevor er seine Hände um die des Tierarztes schloss.  
Als nach einer Sekunde etwas leicht an seinem Inneren zu zupfen begann, schloss er instinktiv die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl. Es war, als hätte jemand ein Band am Inneren seiner Bauchdecke befestigt und würde nun vorsichtig daran ziehen. Als er seine Konzentration allein auf diesen Zug fixierte, war es plötzlich, als wären die Schleusen in seinem Inneren geöffnet worden und aus dem Zupfen formte sich ein stetiger Strom, der aus seinem Bauch aufstieg und durch seine Arme zu Deaton lief. Erst da begriff Stiles, dass der Tierarzt es gewesen sein musste, der an ihm gezupft hatte, und er versuchte sich den Weg seiner, scheinbar, eigenen Energie und das Gefühl, als sie sich gerührt hatte, so gut wie möglich einzuprägen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit fühlte er, wie er (oder eher seine Energie, das war so verwirrend...) in fremdes Gebiet eindrang, was wohl Deaton sein musste, und schließlich auf etwas traf, das ebenfalls Energie zu sein schien. Instinktiv erkannte er Deaton in dieser Energie, erkannte sein Wesen, kühl, gefasst, aber mächtig, stark.  
Gleichzeitig erkannte er jedoch auch, dass er zu der Energie keinen Zutritt...Zugriff hatte. Es war, als wäre die Energie in einem Glaskasten eingeschlossen, sicher, unantastbar. Stiles hatte jetzt eine Ahnung davon, was der Tierarzt mit 'kompatibel' meinte, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass der Arzt seine Energie absichtlich so abgeschirmt hatte.  
Vorsichtig und den gleichen Weg nehmend, den er gekommen war, zog Stiles sich wieder zurück und öffnete die Augen, als seine Energie wieder unbeweglich aber nicht ganz so inaktiv wie zuvor in seinem Bauch saß.  
„Wow.", stieß er hervor und ließ Deatons Hände los. „Das... Sowas kann ich?"  
„Das und viel mehr.", stimmte der Mann ihm gegenüber mit einem Nicken zu und lächelte wieder.  
„Was hast du gemacht?" - „Was ist passiert?", fragten Scott und Isaac gleichzeitig. Stiles drehte sich zu ihnen um und zuckte ein wenig sprachlos mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung. Ich denke, ich habe gerade Deatons Energie gesehen...", antwortete er mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich kurz zu dem Tierarzt um.  
„Muss ich das jetzt mit allen machen? Also... alle prüfen?", wollte er wissen und der Gefragte nickte schon, bevor die Frage ganz ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Wenn du herausfinden willst, wer kompatible Energie hat, dann ja, musst du."  
Mit einem fragenden Blick sah der Mensch, der soeben einen Teil der Kraft seines Funkens kennengelernt hatte, zu Derek. Er war der Alpha, er hatte noch immer das letzte Wort.  
„Wenn er die Energie hat, was muss er dann tun?", wandte Derek sich an den Druiden, der zurück hinter den Tisch getreten war und in dem Buch las, als hätte er die Frage erwartet.  
„Er muss lediglich ein paar Worte auf Latein sagen. Ein einfacher Spruch, das ist alles. Das Schwierige an der ganzen Sache ist nur, dass er relativ viel Energie dafür brauchen wird, sie aus einer Person in sich selbst und dann in seine Worte leiten muss. Deshalb ist es wichtig, dass die Energie, die er nutzt, stark ist und so kompatibel wie möglich, damit er sich wohl fühlt und nicht noch zusätzlich von Unbehagen abgelenkt wird.", erklärte er, während er auf einen drei Zeilen langen Spruch, bestehend aus lateinischen Worten, deutete.  
Derek nickte nachdenklich, bevor er sich an Stiles wandte.  
„Finde heraus, wer alles kompatibel ist, damit du mehrere Alternativen hast.", meinte er und der junge Mann drehte sich zum Rest des Rudels.  
„Okay! Wer möchte zuerst?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen und wackelte mit den Fingern in der Luft. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, nervöse Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, dann trat Lydia mit einem genervten Seufzen vor und streckte Stiles ihre Hände entgegen.  
„Ihr seid solche Babys!", meinte sie und Stiles wollte gerade ihre Hände ergreifen, als ihm etwas einfiel und er zögerte.  
„Warte, wir wissen nicht mal, was du überhaupt bist, nur, dass du definitiv kein Mensch bist. Klappt das dann überhaupt?“ Die Frage richtete er an Deaton, der kurz zu überlegen schien.  
„Ich kann nicht beurteilen, wie viel Energie sie hat oder wie stark sie ist, doch du kannst trotzdem prüfen, ob du ihre Energie nutzen kannst. Selbst wenn sie nicht so viel innere Kraft wie ein Gestaltwandler hat, kann es nicht schaden.“ Der junge Mann nickte, griff nach den Händen, die ihm dargeboten wurden und hielt sie locker in seinen, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich auf seine Energie konzentrierte, von der er wusste, dass sie irgendwo unter seiner Bauchdecke schlummerte. Falten gruben sich in seine Stirn, als er angestrengt versuchte, sich das Gefühl in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie die Energie sich rührte, bewegte, aufstieg.... Explosionsartig schoss seine Energie plötzlich hervor und er spürte, wie Lydia erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als sie in ihren Körper drang.  
„'Tschuldigung!", meinte Stiles leise und bemühte sich, den pulsierenden Strang, der von ihm ausging, zu kontrollieren, zu zügeln, was ihm nach zwei Versuchen auch gelang. Vorsichtiger tastete er sich nun voran, bis er eine zweite Energie spürte, nicht weit von seinem derzeitigen „Standpunkt".  
Als er bei der Energie ankam, war es, als würde jemand vor seiner Nase die Tür aufreißen und ihm ins Gesicht schlagen. Mit einem teilweise schmerzerfüllten, teilweise erschrockenen Laut riss er seine Augen auf und seine Hände zurück, ehe er sie dicht an seine Brust presste.  
„Aua!", beschwerte er sich in Richtung der verwirrten, erdbeerblonden Schönheit vor sich, die ihn irritiert anblinzelte, die Hände noch immer ausgestreckt.  
„Was?", fragte sie. Grummelnd rieb Stiles seine Handflächen aneinander, in denen er immer noch ein schmerzhaftes Kribbeln spüren konnte.  
„Eindeutig nicht kompatibel.", murrte er. „War nicht nötig gewesen, das so deutlich zu sagen." Hinter sich konnte er Deaton leise lachen hören. Schön, dass er sich amüsierte.  
„Der nächste bitte!", wandte er sich dann an das Rudel und ab von der immer noch irritierten Lydia. Mit einem misstrauischen Blick trat Boyd Stiles gegenüber und streckte die Hände aus. Diesmal war der unerfahrene Halbzeitmagier vorsichtiger, schickte seine Energie langsam in den fremden Körper. Als er Boyds Energie fand, tat seine Energie etwas, das man als 'vorsichtig-um-die-Ecke-gucken' hätte beschreiben können, hätte sie einen Körper gehabt. Doch diesmal erwartete ihn kein Schlag ins Gesicht, sondern schwere, warme Energie, die Stiles unwillkürlich an Schokolade erinnerte. Fasziniert von der fremden Energie griff er nach ihr und es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Stromschlag durch sein Körper fahren. Aber nicht im schlechten Sinne, sondern im guten. Er fühlte sich plötzlich stark, stärker als je zuvor.  
Er zog sich zurück und öffnete die Augen.  
„Wow.", meinte er, löste seine Hände und schüttelte sich, um den letzten Rest des überwältigenden Stärkegefühls loszuwerden.  
„Kompatibel.", antwortete er auf die fragenden Blicke hin und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Woran hat es dich erinnert?", fragte Deaton hinter ihm und Stiles drehte sich um, um den Mann mit verengten Augen zu mustern.  
„Woher wissen Sie, dass es mich an etwas erinnert hat?", wollte er wissen. Der Arzt lächelte nur ein weiteres Mal sein mysteriöses Lächeln.  
„Jeder assoziiert etwas mit einer fremden Energie, wenn er sie das erste Mal berührt. Dadurch merkt er sich diese Energie und kann sie immer wiedererkennen. Also, was assoziiert du mit Boyds Energie?" Stiles sah von Deaton zu dem Werwolf vor sich und schmunzelte innerlich.  
„Schokolade." Erica und Isaac kicherten, während Boyd erst perplex guckte, dann schnaubte und sich abwandte, um sein Schmunzeln zu verbergen. Erica grinste noch immer, als sie Stiles ihre Hände reichte und der Mensch erwiderte ihr Grinsen, bevor er seine Energie losschickte.  
Erica hatte ihre anfängliches „Ich bin ein Werwolf, deshalb bin ich besser als du!"-Gehabe abgelegt, nachdem sie und Boyd von Gerard entführt worden war und fiel nur noch ab und zu in diese Rolle hinein. Sie war jetzt selbstbewusst aber nicht arrogant, eigensinnig aber mutierte nicht jedes Mal zur Schlampe. Sie gefiel Stiles so, wie sie jetzt war und seit dem ganzen Drama mit dem Kanima waren die beiden zu guten Freunden geworden.  
Deshalb tat es Stiles umso mehr weh, als er erneut einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht erhielt, sobald er ihre Energie berührte. Sie hatte scheinbar eine weit stürmischere, direktere, hitzigere Energie als Lydia, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Schlag, den er jetzt bekam, war Lydias Reaktion nur ein mahnendes Auf-die-Finger-klopfen. (Vielleicht lag die gewalttätige Art der Zurückweisung aber auch einfach im Wesen der Werwölfe...)  
Stiles stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er seine Hände zurück riss und so schnell wie möglich zurückwich.  
„Au, au, au, au, au!", stieß er hervor, während er seine Hände ausschüttelte. Erica sah ihn mit großen Augen überrascht an.  
„Warum tut das so weh?! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt...!", wandte er sich an Deaton und ging wieder dazu über, seine Hände aneinanderzureiben.  
„Umso stärker die Energie, desto stärker der Rückschlag, sollte sie nicht kompatibel sein. Außerdem liegt es in der Natur eines Werwolfs.", meinte der Arzt nur und schmunzelte bei dem zweiten Teil des Satzes. Aha! Also hatte er Recht gehabt!  
„Vielleicht hat deine Energie ja was gegen Frauen.", warf Jackson äußerst hilfreich ein.  
„Ha ha! Was haben wir doch gelacht!", schnappte Stiles in seine Richtung und schüttelte seine Hände ein weiteres Mal aus, bevor er sie dem unhilfreichen Werwolf hinhielt.  
Jackson drehte mit den Augen, hob aber ebenfalls seine Hände und Stiles wiederholte den Prozess, der ihm immer leichter zu fallen schien. Er war auf einen Rückschlag von Jackson gefasst, doch entgegen seiner Erwartung hatte er Zugang zu der Energie im Inneren des Blonden. Süß und träge waberte sie vor sich hin und sobald der Mensch ihre beiden Energien miteinander kollidieren ließ, zuckte ein ähnlich guter Stromschlag durch seinen Körper, wie bei Boyd.  
„Honig.", murmelte er überrascht, als er Jacksons Hände losließ und die Finger bewegte, um erneut die Nachwirkungen zu vertreiben. Der Blonde blinzelte ihn verwirrt an und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Deine...", Stiles fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor Jacksons Oberkörper umher, „...Energie. Sie ist kompatibel und erinnert mich überraschenderweise nicht an Blausäure sondern an Honig!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff er nach Isaacs Händen, die der Werwolf ihm hinhielt und nebenbei versuchte, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.  
Bei ihm musste Stiles nicht mal weit vordringen. Sobald er mit seiner Energie in Isaacs Körper angekommen war, befiel ihn ein mulmiges, ungutes Gefühl, das er nicht vorhatte zu ignorieren. Noch bevor seine Energie sich ganz zurückgezogen hatte, ließ er die langen, schmalen Hände los und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht kompatibel!", sagte er vehement und warf dem Werwolf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, den der mit einem Schulterzucken abtat.  
Zu seinem Bedauern war es bei Scott genau das Gleiche: Noch ehe er wirklich in dessen Körper vorgedrungen war, ergriff ihn ein abstoßendes Gefühl und er trat den Rückzug an.  
„Sorry, nicht kompatibel." Sein bester Freund erwiderte sein bedauerndes Lächeln und zuckte, wie Isaac, mit den Schultern.  
Als Stiles sich umsah, registrierte er, dass nur noch die beiden Hales übrig waren. Trotz all der Zeit, die er mit den Rudel zusammengearbeitet hatte, hatte er immer noch Hemmungen, was die beiden anging. Peter war sowieso ein Fall für sich, ein nicht einschätzbares Risiko, unvorhersehbar, und Derek schob Stiles zwar nicht mehr in Wände oder behandelte ihn schlechter, weil er ein Mensch war, doch trotzdem war der Mensch sich nie zu 100% sicher, wie er dem Alpha begegnen sollte.  
Zögernd hob er seine Hände in Dereks Richtung. Da war natürlich auch noch der Fakt, dass Dereks Rückschlag bei weitem der stärkste war, den er von allen hier Anwesenden erwarten konnte. Und er erwartete den Rückstoß. Nicht, weil Derek ihn nicht leiden konnte oder umgekehrt, sondern einfach, weil der Alpha immer eher in sich gekehrt war, verschlossen und so gut wie nie jemanden an seinem Inneren teilhaben ließ.  
Seine Hände waren warm, als er mit ihnen nach Stiles' griff und der Mensch fand es trotz des zu erwarteten Resultats erstaunlich einfach, die Augen zu schließen und seine Energie fließen zu lassen. Was er in dem Alpha fand, raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem.  
Er wurde weder zurückgestoßen noch befiel ihn das ungute Gefühl. Ganz im Gegenteil, es war beinahe als würde der fremde Körper ihn willkommen heißen.  
Und dann sah er Dereks Energie.  
Er atmete erschrocken und geräuschvoll ein und spürte, wie Derek seine Hände zurückziehen wollte, doch er schloss seine Finger fester um sie, hielt sie bei sich und bemerkte das kaum sichtbare Lächeln auf seinen eigenen Lippen kaum.  
Dereks Energie war mit absolut nichts zu vergleichen, was er bei den anderen Werwölfen gespürt hatte. Sie war mächtig und stark, verdammt nochmal war sie stark, und hätte Stiles ihr eine Farbe geben müssen, wäre es, welch ein Wunder, Rot gewesen. Ein kräftiges, warmes Rot, furchtlos, mutig, machtvoll und irgendwie so vertraut...  
Stiles traute sich nicht, die Energie wirklich zu berühren, zog sich vorher zurück und öffnete langsam die Augen, ließ Dereks Hände los. Der Alpha musterte ihn aufmerksam und Stiles musste sich räuspern, um das kratzige Gefühl aus seinem Hals zu vertreiben.  
„Kompatibel.", meinte er und räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal, als er seine raue Stimme bemerkte. Er warf einen Blick zu Deaton herüber, dann wieder zu Derek, bis er bei dem Arzt stehen blieb.  
„Ist das...normal? Also...für einen Alpha?", fragte er. Deaton nickte.  
„Ein Alpha hat immer erheblich mehr und stärkere Energie als das Rudel.", meinte er.  
„Wie stark?" Lydia trat neugierig einen Schritt in seine Richtung.  
„Sagen wir so, ich bin froh, dass die Energie kompatibel war.", antwortete Stiles vage und warf einen schnellen Blick zu Derek, der ihn noch immer aufmerksam betrachtete.  
„Woran hat es dich erinnert?", wollte er wissen und Stiles konnte das Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, das sich auf seine Lippen schlich.  
„An Familie." Hätte er nicht direkt vor seinem Alpha gestanden, hätte er nicht gesehen, wie seine Augen sich minimal weiteten und ein sanfter, beinahe gerührter Ausdruck in sie trat.  
Der Moment war vorbei, als Stiles sich daran erinnerte, dass es noch jemanden gab, den er prüfen musste.  
Mit einem gefassten Gesichtsausdruck wandte der Mensch sich in Richtung Zimmerecke, wo der letzte Werwolf lehnte und die gesamte Szene vor sich von Anfang bis Ende mit angesehen hatte. Sein Blick traf auf Peters und er verengte leicht die Augen, als der ältere Hale ein bösartiges kleines Grinsen zeigte.  
Wortlos hielt Stiles ihm seine Hände entgegen und nun war es Peter, der die Augen verengte, bevor er sichtlich widerstrebend seine Arme aus ihrer Verschränkung löste und auf den Menschen zuging. Seine Hände waren nicht kalt, wie Stiles es erwartet hatte, sondern kühl. Angenehm kühl. Wie sein Neffe musterte der Werwolf ihn, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, doch war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen weniger neugierig und mehr drohend.  
Der Mensch schluckte hart und schloss dann die Augen, um seine Energie zu leiten. Und auch der zweite Hale überraschte ihn damit, dass weder ein schlechtes Gefühl noch ein mentaler Faustschlag ihn zurückwiesen. Stiles war besonders vorsichtig auf dem Weg zu der Energiequelle, die nach ihm zu rufen schien, denn alles an der Situation war seltsam, fühlte sich nicht...gefährlich und wagemutig genug an, um Peter zu beinhalten. Alles war viel zu friedlich, viel zu willkommen...  
Peters Energie war nicht im Mindesten so, wie der Mensch sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte etwas Dunkles, Gefährliches, Verdorbenes erwartet, das ihn in Versuchung führen, einlullen und manipulieren würde. Aber Peters Energie war nicht mal ansatzweise, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie war....war..., und Stiles begriff nicht ganz, wie das möglich war, wie das ER sein sollte, sein Innerstes, sein Wesen,...sie war nicht rein aber ungetrübt, nicht kalt sondern lediglich kühl (wie seine Hände, gab Stiles' Gehirn äußerst hilfreich seinen Senf dazu), glatt. Sie war nicht dunkel und verdorben, sie war hell, stark, ehrlich, sie war-...  
Stiles riss seine Hände aus Peters, als er auf einmal ein drückendes Gefühl unter seiner Bauchdecke spürte und begriff, dass das der ältere Hale war, der den Moment nutzte, um Stiles' Energie zu besichtigen. Es war nicht unbedingt ein schmerzhaftes oder unangenehmes Gefühl, es war einfach...überraschend...und vollkommen unwillkommen.  
„Mach das NIE wieder!", zischte er den Werwolf vor sich wütend an, der die Frechheit besaß, ihn nichtssagend anzulächeln.  
„Stiles?" Erst, als Scott ihn ansprach, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er und Peter nicht allein in dem Raum waren und der Rest des Rudels wahrscheinlich nur auf ein Zeichen, einen Grund wartete, sich auf Peter zu stürzen. Ein Kampf, den sie, sollte er nach Peters Energie urteilen, verlieren würden, denn davon war noch immer viel mehr vorhanden, als sie alle angenommen hatte.  
Nur mit Mühe schüttelte Stiles die Erinnerung an das drückende Gefühl ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Kompatibel.", meinte er nur und wandte sich von dem ältesten Werwolf ab, nachdem der auf seinen warnenden Blick mit einem voller Unschuld geantwortet hatte.  
„Also, vier von acht sind kompatibel, keine schlechte Ausbeute, würde ich sagen", sagte Stiles und stellte sich Deaton gegenüber vor den Metalltisch. „Wonach gehe ich jetzt, um einen auszusuchen und was muss ich dann tun?"

**Author's Note:**

> Alle Arten von Rückmeldungen werden mit offenen Armen empfangen! ^-^


End file.
